Sans' Transformation
by She wolf warrior
Summary: One day Sans was fooling around with his Gaster blasters. He got by one of his own Gaster Blasters. Everything was fine until he got home.
1. Chapter 1

YOU GOT TROLLED! Le Lol! Book starts next chapter!


	2. Chapter one

"Stop it!" Sans said to a gaster blaster. It was licking him. Sans went out to relax and accidentally summoned it. They ended up playing.

"Down boy! Down!" Sans was saying to him. Suddenly, Sans felt pain in his gaster blaster bit him. "Ow! Bad gaster blaster! Bad!" Sans made the gaster blaster disappear, andinspected the wound. Blood was dripping from theinjury.

After making sure it wasn't infected, Sans started hiswalked home. Even in the cold, Sans felt like he had a fever. He was sure he was goingto pass out. He walked behind Grilby's, trying to get to a short cut to his house, but intead, he passedout.

 **-POV change-**

It was 10:09, and Sans still wasn't home. Papyrus was getting worried. He decided to go look for him.

Papyrus new the first place Sans would go was Grilby's. Papyrus walked in and approached the fire person. "GRILBY! HAS SANS COME IN HERE?" The skeletonasked. "No he hasn't. But I think I saw him outside. I think he was headed for the short cut toyour  
house." "THANK YOU!"

Papyrus walked to the short cut behind the bar. When he got there, he saw Sans sleeping next to the tunnel. Normaly, Papyrus would wakeup Sans and accuse him of being lazy, but Sans looked like he had fallen. Papyrus placed a bony hand on Sans'  
was burning up. Papyrus picked Sans up, and walked home.

When home, Papyrus placed Sans in his bed. Seeing how messy Sans' room was, he tidied up a bit. Sans' room was now Empty bagand dirty cloths free. It actually looked decent. Now if only Papyrus could get Sans to keep it that way.

Papyrus walked over to his room and crawled into his race car bed. Now knowing his brother was safe, he fell asleep.

 **\- time jump -**

 **\- POV change -**

Sans woke up to find he was in his bed. His room was clean. He checked the bight on his hand. It was turning blue. Sans had beenwarned by his father, Gaster, that a gaster blaster bight was bad luck, and had terrible consequences. Sans never new  
/that they would turn the color of his magic!

Sans wondered what would happen to him.

* * *

 **Ha ha! I have left you all with a cliff hanger! Please don't be mad! Anyway, please R+R! Boi! Nya!**


	3. Chapter two

Sans sat in him room. It had been 2 days since he had been bit. He locked himself in his room and only came out for food. He was shaking. Maybe it was from loss of fresh air? No, Sans had a window and opened it when the room felt stuffy. It was open now.  
/It let in the cold night air, so it couldn't have been that.

A jolt of pain started from Sans' hand and ran up his body. He ran over to the window, shut it, and closed the blinds. There was no telling what would happen to him, but it would happen now. Sans fell to the floor. His head and tail bone hurt more than  
/anything else. He placed his hand on his head. Three horns had sprouted. The longest one was in the middle. His teeth and turned to fangs as well.

Sans felt something sprout from his tail bone. He looked and saw a tail. It was long and bony. Sans screamed. It echoed through the hole house. "Oh no," Sans said to himself. "Papyrus was sure to hear that."

 **\- POV Switch -**

Papyrus sat in the living room. Sans had been in his room for 2 whole days now! He was beginig to worry about him. At first Papyrus thought he was sick and tried to bring him medicen, but when the door to Sans' room was locked, Papyrus new it was something  
/else. Whenever Sans came down for food, Papyruswouldasked what was wrong, but Sans wouldn't reply. Everyonce abd a while Papyrus would see a blue bight mark on Sans' hand, but wouldn't ask.

A scream echoed through thehouse. It csme from Sans' room. It sounded like he was in pain. Papyrus raced up the stairs to Sans' room. "SANS OPEN UP!" Papyrus said to Sans through the door. "NO!" Sans yelled back. "Please Sans..." "NO!"

Papyrus wasconcerned. Sans had always opened up his door if Papyrussaid please unless something was seriously wrong. He summoned a giant bone and smashed down the door. "PAPYRUS PLEASE DON'T!" Sans yelled to him. "WHY NOT?" "I... Idon't want to  
hurt you."

Papyrus was taken back by Sans words. If Sans didn't want to hurt him, than Papyrus must know why he would hurt him. "Sans, I'm coming him." Papyrus bashed a small hole in the door and opened it from the inside.

What he saw would change their lives forever.

* * *

 **BUM BUM BUM! Anothercliff hanger! Thank you all for the amazing comments! As soon as I read them I started this chapter! I hope to get out the next chapter soon! Boi! Nya nya nya!**


	4. Chapter not finished yet

Papyrus looked at his brotherin fear. His eyes were black, and one of them had a blue orbin it. His head and three horns on them. His bony hands had grown claws, and he had a tail.

Papyrus backed out of the room, and ran out side. He didn't know where he was going, he just needed to get out of that house.

He ran Into the forest that surrounded his house, but he didn't get far. He stopped about 2 minuets in. "What am Idoing?" He said to himself. "My brother's in trouble! I need to help him!"

Papyrus ran back to his house. He herd Sans yell in pain, but it didn't sound like Sans. It sounded... Beastly. Like an animal made it. Papyrus ran over to his brothers room, to see Sans had turned into a gaster blaster, exempt with limbs. His head was  
bigger that eyes wereblue, and his claws were about 3 inches long.

Pieces of hisblue hoodie where scatered on his back, and the long peice of fur was on his neck.

"Sans, it's me, Papyrus. Are you still there (please still be there, please still be there!)"

Sans sniffed his brother. "Papyyyy..." He said. "That a boy Sans!" Papyrus said to his brother. "Now stay in your room..." Papyrus looked around. Sans had to sit so that he would fit (tes I know that ryhmes)."I guessyou'll have to come into  
the living room, huh?" Papyrus said. He guided Sans down to the living room. "Or I could put you in the human cage! But how would I het you there..." Papyrus thought about that for asecond. Itwas aroundmidnight and no one would be  
awake.

He suck Sans into the shed. It was a little hard to get him in though. It took some magic, but it worked. Papyrus closed the door and covered the windows. He would have to cancel hus cooking kesons with Undyne, and get Alphys to look at Sans to see what's  
wrong.

Papyrus left a whole pot of spaghetti for Sans, and wenthome. He crawled into hus racecar bed. _"I'll worry about this in the morning"_

* * *

 **Hoi! I want to say thank you for the reviews! As soonas I read them, Istarted on this chapter. You guys are awesome! This has to be my most popular story yet! Minus MCD: TNG... Anyway! Thanksa million! Boi! Nya!**


	5. Thank you

Hoi! I wanted to thank you all for the amazing comments! Since this us my most popular story, I'll ask the question here! I'm thinking about making a story on my OC, Sam, the daughter of Sans. She's part human and part skeleton, and turns into a gaster  
blaster. If I get more yeses than no's, I'll post the name of my story in the comments! Please vote! Nya Nya Nya!


	6. Chapter 5 or 6 which ever you prefer

Papyrus and Alphys walked or to the shed. In the morning, Papyrus gawd called Alphys to check on Sans. He told her of his condition too.

The snow crunched under their feet. It was colder that morning than usual. Maybe it was just Papyrus. He had been so worried about Sans.

When at the shed, Papyrus hugged Alphys. "Alphys, I want to thank you for helping Sans." "I-I haven't d-done anything y-yet though!" "I know, but I want to thank you for at least trying." "Y-you're welcome P-Papyrus. I- I'll try my best! I brought over  
some of the old royal scientist papers. I recall reading something about this in ssome their notes."

Papyrus opened the door to the shed. Instead of seeing the giant gaster blaster creature, he saw his brother Sans covered in a blanket. He was either trying to stay warm, or he was naked. It wwas probably both.

"SANS!" Papyrus ran over to his brother and hugged him. "Hey Paps. Can you remind me why I'm in the shed? And um.. Naked?" Sans said. Papyrusnoticed that his brothers face was a light blue. "Sans, you k-kinda.. Um.. T-Turned into a giant g-gasterblaster."  
Alphys said. She was blushing as well. "I-I came here to see what was wrong with you." "Well, you could inspect me, but..." Sans said. "H-here. You c-can wear this." Alphys said, giving Sans a hospital gown. He quickly put it on.

"Now let's have a look." Alphys, now more comfortable with being there,inspected Sans. His temperature was a little lowersthan normal, butthat was becauseof his lack of cloths. Everything was fine, exempta bright blue bight mark  
on his hand.

"Sans, what gave this to you?" Alphys asked. "One of my gasterblasters. Why are you asking?" "I think I read this inthepages. Ahha! Hereit is! A bight from a gaster blaster can have strange effects on a monster,  
such as: growing extra limbs, seeing into the future, and the rarest, turning into a gaster blaster."

"Man, I really screwed up." Sans said. "Maybe there's a way to fix this! It'll take me a few days to find the papers though. When I find it, I'll come back!" Alphys said. "Now I better get going. Mew mew kissy cutie 3 comes out today! I hope it's better  
than2!" Alphys said as she walked out of the shed.

"Sans. Why didn't you tell ne about tye bight? I could have helped." Papyrus said. "I don't know. I guess I didn't want you to worry about me. I'm sorry." Sans said.

Tears started running down Sans'face. He was pulled into a hug by Papyrus.  
"C'mon, let's get you some REAL cloths."  
Papyrus said. Sans started to blush again, realizinga gown wouldn't cut it for a day. 

* * *

**I'M HERE! I did it! Chapter 5/6! HAPPY?! You guys asked and asked for it, so here it is! Oh! And Sam the Skeleton has been released, so go check it out! Yeah! Anyway, please R+R! Boi! Nya!**


	7. Chapter 5

Alphys called Papyrus. "Papyrus! I- I found S-some notes on Sans' problem, but he needs to be in the shed around 6:15."

Papyrus looked at the clock. 6:17. 6:17?! Papyrus herd Sans yell in pain. "SANS GET TO THE SHED NO-" The gaster blaster beast broke out of Sans' room. It looked wilder than last night. It's eyes were glowing both blue and yellow.

It broke out of the house snd took of towards Grilbys. Papyrus ran as fast ashus legs could carry him, (A/Nbut unlike the skeletonwar, he didn't have enough calcium... Im sorry.) but by the time he had gotten there, monsters were surroundinghim.  
Mostly the royal gayrds. Kids had tried to see him because, well, they're kids.

Papyrus spotted Undyne running from waterfall. She summoned a blue spear. "UNDYNE NO!" Papyrus yelled.

"Why not?! That.. Thing is going to hurt someone!"

"That 'thing' is Sans!"

Undyne looked at Papyrus with disbelief in her eyes. Then after a moment or two, she pieced it together.

"I'll call of the royal guards. You get Sans under control!"

Papyrus nodded. He ran to Sans and called his name, but to no avail. Most of the guards had been called off, but some were determined to kill Sans.

A really powerful guard stabbed Sans in the paw. Sans reared up. His tail hit Papyrus and he stepped on the powerful guard. When he removed his foot, only dust wad left.

Sans herd papyrus yell when he was hit backwards at Grilbys. Sans found papyrus, who was low on health. PPapyrus was knocked out too. Sans seemed to be in control now, not the best. He grabed papyrus,turned and ran into the forest behind Snowdin.

While running, he nipped a bit of Papyrus's hand.

* * *

 **CLIFF HANGER! I'm a jerk! I'm SOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T updated this story in such a lomg time. I hope it's not to short. Also, please read a new story I'm writing named HOPE in all caps. It's got my picture in it, so I'm sure you'll recognize it. AnywayPlease R+R! Boi! Nya nya nya!**


End file.
